


That One Time They Did It For the First Time

by teecup_angel



Series: Vigilante Voldemort and Oracle Harry (aka: The Batman AU No One Asked For) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-magical AU where Tom is a vigilante called Voldemort and Harry is an information broker called Oracle and how they first shagged</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time They Did It For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So some people asked for smut and I am a kind generous author so here you go, you pervs
> 
> This is part of the birthday gifts I have prepared for you guys in lieu of my birthday (which is, coincidently enough, this exact Sunday, August 28)
> 
>  
> 
> Warning/Notes for this story:  
> 1\. Unbeta’ed like the rest of my works  
> 2\. Non-magical AU that takes a lot of elements from Batman  
> 3\. Harry is a hacker/informant (aka: Oracle)  
> 4\. Tom is a masked vigilante (aka: Batman)  
> 5\. Short PWP  
> 6\. Minimal dialogue

The moment Harry entered the room he was roughly grabbed by the arm and thrown to the bed, barely hearing the door close and lock. His body bounced slightly at the force he was thrown and before he could say anything, someone was already on top of him, kissing him. Harry moaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the rough and demanding kiss. He placed his hands on his assailant’s chest, a bit disappointed that he was touching the soft silk of a shirt rather than the hard armour of the serpentine vigilante.

 

Harry grabbed the silky shirt and pushed his assailant to the side. Using the man’s surprise, he flipped their positions and straddled the man’s waist. Harry grinned, enjoying the raw almost animalistic lust-filled look Tom Riddle had underneath him. Harry lowered his upper body, capturing Tom’s lips once more and grinned when he felt Tom growl. He nipped Tom’s bottom lip playfully before opening his mouth, playfully teasing Tom’s tongue with his.

 

With an animalistic growl, Tom grabbed Harry by the waist and deepened their kiss, leaving Harry breathless and aroused.

 

He felt Tom shift them once more and he grinned between Tom’s lips, letting the bigger man manhandle him. Harry grabbed the hem of Tom’s shirt and pulled it up. Tom pulled away to quickly take the shirt off and Harry took that time to sit up, throwing Tom’s shirt aside. Tom captured his lips once more and Harry moaned deeply, enjoying the abuse his mouth was currently receiving. He placed his hands by Tom’s shoulder, slowly lowering them. His fingers traced Tom’s hard muscles while Tom quickly took off Harry’s tie before he began unbuttoning Harry’s shirt. Harry moved his hands so that Tom could remove his shirt and moaned when Tom began kissing the side of his neck. Harry tilted his head, giving Tom more access to his neck and let Tom lower him down to the bed.

 

Tom began rubbing his nipples with his thumbs while Harry placed his hands on Tom’s hair. He gripped Tom’s hair tightly, moaning and rubbing against him. He could feel Tom’s own erection pressing against his and whispered, “Need you. Come on. Fuck me.”

 

Tom gave a breathy chuckle and kissed Harry’s chin while his hands began traveling downward, “Never heard of foreplay before, my dear?”

 

“I have but I’m horny as hell.” Harry admitted without any embarrassment, too aroused to even care. He began unbuttoning Tom’s pants as he whispered, “I need your cock inside me right now. Don’t care if it’s my mouth or my arse. Just need your cock.”

 

Tom groaned and unbuttoned Harry’s pants as well as he whispered, “You dirty slut. So eager.”

 

“Very much so.” Harry whispered playfully, grinning at Tom, as he pulled Tom’s pants off. They both pulled their pants off and threw them without care. Harry lowered his eyes to stare at Tom’s cock, licking his lips as he whispered, “Fuck, you’re big.”

 

“Thank you.” Tom said smugly, placing both of his hands on Harry’s arse. He began kneading both cheeks as he pressed their cocks together.

 

Harry threw his head back and Tom used his distraction to push Harry back to the bed. Harry’s head hit the pillow and Tom pushed Harry’s upper body upward. Harry instinctively wrapped his legs around Tom’s waist and grabbed Tom’s shoulders. Tom grabbed Harry by his thighs and forced Harry to bend further, his cock pressing against Harry’s entrance as he whispered, “Maybe I should just fuck you like this then?”

 

Harry chuckled lightly before saying nonchalantly, “I like it rough but having a cock up my arse dry isn’t a kink I have.”

 

“Fair enough.” Tom stated as he leaned forward, outstretching his hand toward the bedside drawer. Harry watched as Tom opened the top drawer and retrieved a bottle of lube.

 

Harry grinned as he commented playfully, “I see this isn’t your first rodeo, Mister Riddle.”

 

Tom raised an eyebrow as he retorted in amusement, “And I’m sure this isn’t your first time as well, Mister Grindelwald.”

 

Harry grabbed Tom by the hair and pulled him towards him. Their lips crashed together and their tongues danced together in a frenzy waltz. Harry threw his head as he felt Tom enter two fingers at once. The slight burning sensation eased by the lube was delicious and Harry let his head fall to the soft pillow below him.

 

He opened his eyes and stared at Tom’s face as he felt the taller man began thrusting his fingers in and out of him, scissoring him to loosen the muscles.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Tom and whispered, “Just lube me up. I want to feel you.”

 

Tom growled and captured his lips once more. Harry moaned when he felt two new fingers enter him without any warning.

 

Harry wouldn’t lie. He was a bit of a masochist when it came to sexual activities. And he felt that Tom Riddle enjoyed inflicting pain as well.

 

Those sinful four fingers thrust in and out of him for only a couple of second. The moment Harry moaned when the fingers brushed against his prostate, Tom pulled them out.

 

Harry bit down the whimper that almost left his lips, more excited by the fact that something bigger than those four fingers would be inside him soon.

 

Tom quickly coated his cock before throwing the lube somewhere in the room. Tom stared at Harry’s face as the tip of his cock teased Harry’s entrance. Harry grabbed Tom by the shoulders and nodded. Tom ruthlessly entered Harry with one hard thrust.

 

Making Harry bang the top of his head on the headboard…

 

Tom and Harry stopped and Harry couldn’t help but laugh. He began to laugh and rubbed his head as he commented playfully, “When I said I like it rough, I didn’t mean that.”

 

Tom was chuckling as well, caressing Harry’s head as he asked, “Are you alright?”

 

Harry pouted as he replied, “My head really hurts.”

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Tom’s shoulders and whispered seductively, “I need something to forget the pain. Can you do that, Tom?”

 

Tom let out a loud laugh, rubbing Harry’s hair as he commented, “God, you’re unbelievable, you know that?”

 

Harry grinned as he replied, “You’re not one to talk.”

 

He grinded his arse against Tom as he whispered, “Still hard even after all that… You’re just as horny as me.”

 

“Not going to lie.” Tom hissed, leaning forward to whisper right into Harry’s ear, “I’ve been thinking about fucking you since you first hacked my communication module. Not even one bump on the head will stop me.”

 

“Go on then.” Harry whispered back, grinning at Tom, “Fuck me.”

 

Tom didn’t need any more words. His thrusts were fast and brutal. Harry had to press his hands against the headboard so his head couldn’t bang against it again. By pushing against the headboard each time Tom thrust in him, the thrust becomes deeper and hit his prostate which in turn made Harry an incoherent mess.

 

He barely saw Tom staring at him intensely and could barely hear the soft grunts emitting from him. The entire room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and Harry’s moans. Before long, Harry hissed, “Fuck, I’m about to cum.”

 

Tom nibbled his ear before whispering, “You dirty slut. You’re going to cum without anyone even touching your cock.”

 

Harry let out a breathy chuckle as he whispered back, “I can’t help it. Your cock is just so good.”

 

“Then cum for me, Harry.” Tom ordered in a hissing tone before leaning back to stare at Harry’s face while his thrusts became faster.

 

“Fuck! You can actually go faste-“ Harry arched his back and moaned loudly as he came, his cum spluttering to his stomach. Harry lie on the bed, thoroughly spent as Tom continued to thrust into him for a couple more times before he grabbed Harry by the hair and pulled him up. Their lips crashed and Harry wrapped his arms around Tom’s shoulders as he felt the taller man cum inside him.

 

They fell on the bed once more, their kiss starting as hard and brutal as their fucking but ending up slow and gentle. When their lips parted, Tom manhandled Harry once more and turned him around so that his back was pressed against Tom’s chest.

 

Harry was more surprised by the fact that Tom managed to change their position without taking out his softening cock from inside Harry.

 

Harry sighed as he felt Tom wrap his arms around him and felt Tom’s lips on the nape of his neck. Harry closed his eyes and asked, “I guess this isn’t a one-night stand then?”

 

“I’ll break every major bones of anyone you sleep with after this.” Tom mumbled and Harry knew he was close to sleeping. Not that Harry was any different.

 

“Not very vigilante of you.” Harry mumbled, closing his eyes.

 

“That wasn’t Lord Voldemort talking.” Tom kissed his shoulder before he whispered, “That was Tom Riddle talking.”

 

Harry hummed and replied sleepily, “Mmkay.”

 

That was the day Harry slept with Tom Riddle and the start of their relationship.

 

That was also the day Lord Voldemort and the Oracle unconsciously developed a partnership in crime-fighting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried making it a ‘serious’ PWP but my hands decided ‘let’s make Harry bang his head against the headboard. That would be hilarious’. XD


End file.
